


I'd Steal the Moon and the Stars (Just to be Where You Are)

by angstphd



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Romance, bunch of unconnected stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstphd/pseuds/angstphd
Summary: Oneshots starring Moonbyul and Solar.





	1. My Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ####  **My Phone**
> 
> _Byulyi can't get her hands off of Yongsun's phone_

Byulyi had taken to many habits of teasing over the years. It could be traced all the way back to her school years even, but it started to be more commonplace when she met Wheein all those years ago in that group that was disbanded. When they roomed together during their trainee years, it really took off.

As time went on, Wheein and even Hyejin were victims of her teasing, but Yongsun really got the short end of the stick. That was especially so after they had started to date a year after Mamamoo’s debut.

One habit of hers that few knew outside of her work circle was swiping Yongsun's phone and filling her camera roll with strange pictures of herself and particularly unattractive candid shots of Yongsun. After some time, she had even started to change her home screen wallpaper to these “beautiful” images she took.

Taking the pictures was only half the fun, however. Seeing, or even just hearing, Yongsun’s dramatic reactions were the pièce de résistance.

Most often Yongsun would yell something along the lines of “Yah, Moon Byulyi!” and smack her on the arm if she was close enough to her when she discovered it. Sometimes she would expressively roll her eyes and mutter “oh my god.” A few times she just stopped and flashed Byulyi a deadpan stare until she noticed her. Nevertheless, the rapper found it amusing no matter how she reacted.

One evening, the girls were in their studio practicing choreography for their upcoming comeback. It had gotten late, and all of them were tired and worn out after the intensive, lengthy practice. The manager and dance instructor had been drilling them rather critically that night.

Yongsun and Hyejin were having a bit of a difficult time getting one particular dance move down, or at least smoothly transitioning from other steps, to it, then out to the next, so the instructor took them to the other half of the room. While she was giving them a little extra help, Wheein and Byulyi had been dismissed for the night. During these practice sessions, they all left together since they lived rather close to each other.

Finally having the chance to rest and cool down, Byulyi slumped into an empty chair in the corner of the room. She watched the two women attempt the move time and time again with great determination from her spot, wiping away the sweat that dripped from her face and neck, and downing an entire bottle of water.

She had been watching Yongsun for a few minutes when she realized that she hadn't messed with her phone for several days. She brightened up, a sudden rush of energy taking over her exhausted body and mind. With a mischievous grin, she snaked her way over to the singer’s phone that was plugged in to charge a few feet away.

Per usual, Byulyi went right to the camera. It was no issue to get into Yongsun’s phone, not just because she knew her passcode from the countless times she saw her punch it in or it was told to her, but also because she has used the same code for years.

Byulyi took a variety of pictures, which included, but was not limited to selfies at dramatic angles and/or shots of strange expressions she managed to make, shots of Yongsun and Hyejin at strategically planned times to where they were caught with an unattractive expression, and moving shots of Yongsun to where the image was streaked from the fast movement of the camera. The rapper even took a few selfies with Wheein once she returned to the studio. To make up for all the times she missed in taking this opportunity to tease her girlfriend, she felt like raking up a few more images than usual.

Once satisfied, she scrolled through all the images she took, enjoying even the most ridiculous of them. The photos didn’t have to be of anything more than a simple black screen for Byulyi. As long as she filled up a small portion of her camera roll with the shots she took, she was satisfied.

Eventually, Byulyi chose an image to change the wallpaper of her phone to. It was a hard decision for her. The picture she ultimately settled on was of the top of her own head, to just where you could see her eyes, and a very pissed off looking Yongsun in the background, sweaty, tired, and hand on hip.

Despite her eagerness, it was quickly turned around when she went to her home screen. To her surprise, the wallpaper was far different from all the ones she had in the past. Typically Yongsun would have a picture of Jjing Jjing, some beautiful scenery, or even on the off occasion a picture of something cute, despite her insistence that she doesn’t like cute things. This time it was a picture of her and Byulyi that they took a few days prior.

What really threw Byulyi for a spin was that it was a picture of them kissing. It was very risky to even have taken the image in the first place, but having it as a wallpaper on her phone was unthinkable. The way it was taken hid their faces and resembled a silhouette, but any prying fan would quickly figure out it was the two of them merely based on their hairstyles and colors. Granted Yongsun had edited the image in a way that it was harder to recognize, but the most intrusive fans would still realize.

Her heart fluttered, and her whole body grew warm with joy. The fact that the singer chose that of all the images in the universe meant more than words could explain. She did fear it, yes, but the risk Yongsun decided to take made her happier than even half of the fear could compare to. A few tears even dared to escape. It really made Byulyi feel loved.

There was no way she would have the heart to change the home screen to her selected image.

The rest of practice went by slowly in their minds, but it was no more than a short five minutes longer. All four girls packed up and loaded into the van. One of their managers drove them home, and they all went their separate ways. Yongsun and Byulyi’s apartments were fairly close to each other, however, so they walked together for a short while.

“I saw you playing around with my phone during practice,” Yongsun commented. “What were you doing?”

Yongsun was fully expecting to see the routine change of her wallpaper, so when she was met with the one she had applied herself, she was rather surprised.

Byulyi chuckled. “Check your camera roll.”

Yongsun rolled her eyes and shook her head, mumbling something along the lines of “of course.” The rapper watched in anticipation, a smile creeping onto her face as her girlfriend navigated to her gallery. Much to Byulyi’s delight, Yongsun’s reaction was as dramatic as ever.

“Moon Byulyi!” She scrolled down through her pictures with her mouth hanging open in a mixture of frustration and amusement. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Yongsun shot Byulyi a dumbfounded glare and caught her grinning from ear to ear. For emphasis, she held the phone towards the rapper, practically striking a pose. “513 pictures?”

Byulyi burst out laughing, to which Yongsun rolled her eyes once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[Prompt] Imagine Person A likes stealing B's phone to change B's phone wallpaper into something stupid (like unattractive pictures of B's face or doing something like picking their nose). Imagine A doing another routine swipe of B's phone, but not having the heart to change it because this time because B's phone wallpaper is a cute picture of the two of them (like their first date together, or the only picture they have together)._


	2. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ####  **Happy New Year**
> 
> _Yongsun and Byulyi spend the first moments of the new year in each other's embrace_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't come out as well as I wanted it to and I wasn't going to post it at all, but I just finally decided to go ahead and post it before it got too late in the year. It's not really what I wanted it to be and its honestly crap but,, I hope you find it at least a little bit enjoyable

Every year since they met each other, Yongsun and Byulyi spent New Year’s Eve with each other, and consequently every New Year’s Day.

This was their first year spending it alone together.

The couple was sitting on the ledge of a tall tower belonging to a large playground. They got a decent view of the Seoul skyline from their position. To fight the cold they were cuddled up on each other, thigh to thigh, and holding hands. The cold sought to slip through their long coats, but they kept each other just warm enough. Puffy clouds rose from their noses and mouths before being quickly swept away in the breeze.

Snowflakes slowly danced down from the sky. They were only just beginning to stick to the pavement, coating the earth in a thin sheet of white.

Yongsun and Byulyi were attending a small party hosted by a few staff members of the company. They somehow managed to sneak off out into the crisp winter air without drawing any eyes. Byulyi had suggested that they temporarily break away from the party in search of a more quiet and peaceful start to the new year.

Hand in hand they walked to a nearby park that they had spotted on their way to the party.

Byulyi proposed that they climb to the top to see the firework show from a better position. She grabbed at Yongsun’s gloved hand and dragged her along, the both of them in a fit of giggles. Yongsun ran ahead of Byulyi up the stairs, ducking her head to avoid the low ceilings of annexed extensions of the tallest tower. Byulyi chased after her.

It was starting to get close to the hour. Byulyi swung her legs, chatting and giggling with her beloved girlfriend as they waited. Yongsun had begun to sing lines of various songs throughout that time. Byulyi was always quick to join in.

They waited and waited, watching a countdown clock on Yongsun’s phone. When it was ten seconds till they both began to loudly chant along with the countdown.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

With only a few seconds of delay, they could hear the sound of the cannons firing off in the distance. Their eyes followed the fading trails of the first set of fireworks up before exploding into a dazzling display of colors.

Byulyi looked over to see Yongsun grinning from ear to ear, her face painted in a beautiful dance of colors, and her eyes quite literally sparkling. She was breathtaking.

Overwhelmed, Byulyi leaned in to place a lingering kiss on Yongsun’s red, frozen cheek.

She looked over at Byulyi with her gloved hand on her kissed cheek. She met her affectionate gaze with her own. Like she had seen in her, Yongsun saw the same image of utter joy and the dance of colors on Byulyi’s face. Both of their hearts fluttered at the sight.

In a gentle motion, the leader reached up and took Byulyi’s ball cap off, tossing it to their sides. She slid her hand on top of her taller girlfriend’s own that had been supporting her weight. Byulyi threaded their fingers together in response. Her other hand rose up to tenderly cup the younger’s cheek, ever so slowly pulling her in for a kiss.

The most spectacular show of fireworks and vibrantly colorful sparks went off in their hearts, their lips being the fuse. The second their visible breaths intermingled, the match was lit.

Neither of them knew if the pounding in their chests were from the firework display off in the distance or from their own private showing.

The sweet taste of the champagne that they shared earlier in the night lingered on their lips and tongues. The grip of their intertwined fingers grew tighter.

As the kiss drew on, their faces flushed a light pink.

Just for the moment, there was no longer the chilly bite of the breeze nor the concerns of the world that plagued their minds. Just for a moment, they got to experience true happiness and carelessness in its purest form – and a beautifully rare simplicity of lovers that very few ever get to feel.

They were no longer idols with an image to uphold. They no longer shunned by the world for being who they are. They were no longer trying to hide away from the public eye. They were merely children experiencing the world anew, full of wonder and awe.

None of the kisses they shared before could compare to this one – the raw emotion, the semi-public display – no predecessor was ever like this.

Slowly and quietly they slipped from each other. Their lips never parted more than a centimeter, since neither ever wanted the kiss nor the moment to end. Neither were able to open their eyes right away. They were practically panting, breathless from the emotional intensity that the kiss brought them.

Yongsun sat back ever so slightly. She was the first to open her eyes, looking at Byulyi through her eyelashes. Seconds later, Byulyi reacted likewise.

Byulyi saw Yongsun’s lips turn up into a bright smile, just before she leaned in to place her forehead onto hers.

“Happy New Year, Byulyi,” she whispered.

“Happy New Year, Yongsun.”


End file.
